Night World: My Personal Volume1
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: It is a new time for the Night World, and its people. This takes place a long time after the first book. But i havent read the second and third yet. Anyway, a vampire girl, a human boy. Soulmates, perhaps. But...will they die for love? R&R plz.
1. Introduction

Sorry if this idea has already been taken. Anway, this is my personal volume, since I loved the first book so much. I'm looking for the second and third, so please give me good luck!

**Night World: My Personal Volume**

**Introduction**

**The Night World…Love has never been so Dangerous.**

**The night world isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one -so could your crush.**

**The laws of the Night World are very clear: humans must never learn that Night World exists. And Members of the Night World must never fall in love with a human. Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.**

**These are the stories about what happens when the rules get broken. **

**Copyrighted.**

* * *

That part up there is from the actual first book, so it is copyrighted by, well the producers. Anyway, its a really good introduction, so I borrowed it. Thanks!

* * *


	2. Immortality: Chapter 1

Sorry if this idea has already been taken. Anway, this is my personal volume, since I loved the first book so much. I'm looking for the second and third, so please give me good luck!

This is the first story to my volume, which shall have three. Im not the best writer, but i'll try. Anyway, please enjoy!!

BTW, my first story is called "Immortality"

* * *

**Immortality: Chapter 1**

**Kaylia Whitlock hurried into her high school building, panting hard. She had woken up late, and so she had to rush to school. Kaylia was seventeen, and was turning eighteen in the summertime...which was less than a month away. She grinned at the idea of her trip to Italy with her family. She walked down the halls, saying hello to the many people she knew. Actually, she knew everyone. Kaylia was that type of person. She got along with people and enjoyed their company. Once at her locker, she opened it and looked into the mirror, checking her hair. She had shocking, straight mid-night black hair with brilliant, sparkling blue eyes. She checked the length of her school skirt; plaited, red, and gorgeous with her long legs. She was energetic, and on almost all the school committees, working for the "world's good". **

**"Lia! Lia!" a voice called from far away, coming closer quickly. "Kay-kay!" came an almost identical voice. Kaylia turned around to face the twins, her best friends. Adalyn and Avalyn Deepforn were the same in every possible way, except their personalities. They both had short, shoulder-length, curly red hair and freckles. Their green eyes shone brilliantly with their fair skin. Yet, they were also different. Adalyn was a hyper, bubbly girl who was always smiling, laughing and jumping around. Avalyn, on the other hand, was serious and very observative. But, both were fun. And Kaylia's best friends. **

**"What's up, girls?" Kaylia asked, taking out her french notebook and textbook, while putting away her history and math. "Anything new happen to you over the weekend?"**

**"Oh, you know! We won the cheerleading semi-finals in London!" Adalyn cried happily. Her locker was on one side of mine, while Avalyn's was on the other. That was how they became friends. Kaylia was always in between.**

**"And I got invited to a science camp for the summer. I can be a counsellor. Amazing, don't you think?" Avalyn asked. **

**Kaylia nodded. "That's great! I'm so happy for both of you!"**

**"What about you?" They questioned, at the same time.**

**She grinned. "Not much. I'm taking a trip to Italy in the summer with my parents."**

**They squeled. "OH MY GAWD! ITALY'S BEAUTIFUL! WE WISH WE COULD GO!"**

**The whole hall quieted.**

**She blushed then laughed. "Maybe you should..." The hall went back to its normalness.**

**We began to walk down the hallway. Suddenly, she bumped into a very familiar person.**

**"Hey Lia." he smiled at me. Damian had light blonde hair and electrifying blue-green eyes. Sometimes, you could only see one colour, or the other, if you stood right in the light. But the most beautiful was when they were both colours. She could see it now. Damian was built strong, tall, and had hard muscles. He was on almost every committee, like herself. **

**"Hey Damian." Kaylia smiled back. "Anything meetings today?"**

**He shook his head, then let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, no work for us! I can't wait. Any plans for the summer?"**

**She nodded eagerly. "Italy for a month!" **

**He laughed. "Nice. You're lucky. I've gotta get a job and start to earn money. Need it for college, you know." **

**"OK...well I've got to go. Bye now." She turned and let him past, then continued down the hall. Adalyn and Avalyn caught up. **

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." they giggled at the same time. "Looks like someone has a crush!"**

**"I hate it when you guys talk at the same time." She muttered, sliding into homeroom, B1. There were four letters; A for seniors, B for juniors, C for sophomores and D for freshmen. She was already done three years of high school. "I do not have a crush on him!"**

**Outside, Damian shook his head happily. Kaylia was such a cute girl, he couldn't resist not smiling. Kaylia always brightened up his day, even when it was in its gloomiest. He was kinda upset that she was going to be in Italy for a whole month, so that they could not see each other, but still, she was going to have fun, and have lots of stories to tell him.**

**Damian joined his group of buds. **

**"Looks like someone met Kaylia again. How'd it go?" His best friend, Joshua asked, nudging Damian in the ribs.**

**"OW! Hey, that hurt. And yeah, it's fine. Found out she'll be in Italy for a month." Damian answered.**

**"Nahh, it's alright dude. Just ask her out before that." Josh suggested.**

**"It's not that easy. We've been friends since freshman year. And...I guess we've just stayed at that level. She's never shown any more interest in me." Damian sighed then smiled. "Anyway, how was your weekend?"**

**"Perfect. Faith and I got together on Saturday, and we've found our clothes on the ground the next day." Josh laughed at the horror-stricken look on Damian's face. "Dude! We're going to our senior years! Do you seriously want to enter college a _virgin?"_**

**"I'm saving it for someone special." Damian tried, but failed, to defend himself.**

**"Like Kaylia?" Josh joked.**

**"Now I see why your mother named you Josh." Damian mumbled, then grinned. "I'll see you later, dude." And he went to his homeroom, B3. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Starting in Point of Views now. which is P.O.V PLease check or you shall be confused. **

* * *

**Kaylia's P.O.V**

**I smiled, watching the sunset, sitting beside Damian. He had asked me to watch it on his roof with him and of course I'd agree. He had his own room, being an only child, like myself and also his own balcony looking out at the ocean. We really do have much in common. **

**"School's almost over in what?" he asked softly, smiling.**

**"Oh...umm...this week. I'm...I'm leaving next week...for Italy." I told him, looking over. Did I really have a crush on him, as Adalyn and Avalyn had said? No, I didn't think so. I mean, we were the best of friends. Fate had put us together. **

**"Oh. Well, have fun." He turned to me. "Promise me to have many adventures, so that when you _do_ return, we'll be able to share our experiences. Ok?"**

**I felt bubbly, adrenaline rushing through my body. "Of course! I promise, Damian." Thinking about Italy always made me hyper. Actually, thinking of anywhere other then boring old Los Angeles was better. Last year, I'd gone to Paris, and the year before that, Hawaii. I loved travelling. **

**We were in a quieter part of Los Angeles, where no movie stars ever appear. But it was fine with me, posers were never my thing.**

**Suddenly, he took my hand. A feeling of warmth and excitement flowed through my body, something I've never felt before. He smiled nervously at me and I grinned back reassuringly. I didn't want to take my hand away....and I didn't understand this feeling...**

**What was it?**

**We sat like that, hand in hand, watching the sunset, for a long time. Because who knew when the next time we would hang out would be.**

**How true I was.**

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Thanks for reading! please review and give me your input. thanks!


	3. Immortality: Chapter 2

Sorry if this idea has already been taken. Anyway, this is my personal volume, since I loved the first book so much. I'm looking for the second and third, so please give me good luck!

This is the first story to my volume, which shall have three. Im not the best writer, but i'll try. Anyway, please enjoy!!

BTW, my first story is called "Immortality"

* * *

**Immortality: Chapter 2**

**Damian's P.O.V**

**I walked into school, silently scared. Yesterday I had held her hand, but did that mean anything? Do I have to ask her out? What should I do? My head was filled with unanswered questions and it was making my stomach queasy. I soon found Josh leaning against my locker.**

**"Anything new, Dude?" he asked, not really looking up. He knew, from three years of knowing me, that I was going to say no. Well, he was wrong. **

**"Yeah." I answered casually as I pushed him away to open my locker.**

**"WHAT?!?!" he shouted, a bit too loud as many students glanced in our direction. "Seriously?"**

**"Not much. Just chill, Joshie." I laughed. "Nothing but hand-holding. Dude, I honestly don't know what to do. Does this mean we're going out? Or is it just nothing?"**

**"You know what you _can_ do?" He asked, starring me down. "You don't _ever_call me Joshie again." **

**I rolled my eyes, then noticed Kaylia walking down the hallway, once again between Adalyn and Avalyn. What to do...what to do...**

**She looked up at me, blushed then turned away. Just what did _that_ mean? I sighed, knowing deep down what it meant. It meant that last night had not happened, and that we were still just friends.**

**I sighed, grabbed my books and stalked off before Josh could say a word. He followed but didn't say anything. He knew better then to bug me when I was upset. Everyone in this school did. I guess I could say, I kinda had a anger management problem. **

**"Dude, don't worry." Josh finally said once we were seating down in our usual, at-the-back-of-the-class desks. "She just might need some time. Plus, she's going on a trip. To Italy. Do you honestly think she'll want to carry a long distance relationship while hot guys were walking around on the beach?"**

**I cringed, but I did not know why. It could have been the thought of her in their arms laughing or the fact that Josh was right. And I was being pretty selfish. Plus, hand-holding wasn't that big of a deal...**

**"Ok. I get it." I sighed once more. "But it's been so long, you know?"**

**He nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Dude, you've got so much girls on ya. What's one girl?"**

**I shook my head. Josh would never get how it felt to love someone so deeply, so truly, without them loving you back as much. "One girl who's...."**

**"Very very important, I know." Josh interrupted. "I was just saying."**

**The teacher walked in and I groaned. He was a subtitute, and Josh _loved_ subs. He always messed with them. **

**"Hello class. I am your sub today. Most of your teachers are away at a teaching convention, so most of your classes will be led by substitutes. I hope you give them as much as respect as I hope you will give me." he told us, his voice filled with a deep English accent.**

**Josh laughed evilly. I looked over at him, his face full of mischievous.**

**Oh boy. This was going to be a heck of a long day.**

* * *

**Kaylia's P.O.V**

**I sat through class, fumbling over what had happened the night before. The substitute teachers were all so dull, there was no way I could pay attention, not even on a normal day. But oh no, today was not normal. Can you really blame me? **

**Ok, a plan...a plan...a plan....WHY ISN'T ANYTHING COMING TO ME??? Honestly. But I was no spy or ninja, despite my wants and needs, so this kind of stuff doesn't really work with me. I must play my avoiding game then. I mean, hot boys without shirts and six-packs on a warm summer day in ITALY, what was I suppose to do? Trap myself in a house because I have a boyfriend? Nuh uh! Plus, he made me promise for adventures, so adventures I'll have...with really really really really cute boys. **

**"I know that look..." Adalyn murmured from my left side. She was flipping through a _Peoples_ magazine, chewing her gum nice and loud. **

**"Same." Avalyn sighed. "You're gonna play the game, aren't you? With poor Damian."**

**"It's not my fault he made a move on me! He's suppose to be my best friend!" I cried exasperated. These girls knew me too well.**

**"No, _we're_ suppose to be your best friends. _He's_suppose to be your boyfriend. You don't know how many people are betting that you two will start dating soon, ok? And I need to win! So go out with him already!"**

**I groaned, placing my head between my arms on my desk, hiding my face from the world. It was cruel out there, and I didn't want to see any of it. "Nooo....Avalyn! Save me!"**

**Avalyn sighed once more. "Adalyn, stop. Leave Kaylia alone. She needs to think. This is her personal life, and as best friends we have to be supportive of anything she wants to do." I gave her a grateful look. She was always there for me. **

**"Except." She continued. "For one thing. Breaking Damian's heart. We will _not_ support you in that." Or not.**

**I groaned again. "I won't break his heart. I'll come back... and then we'll worry, ok?"**

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time. (Still Kaylia's P.O.V)

**I sat down, grateful that I didn't usually sit with Damian during lunch. His lunch was just before mine, so once he was done, it was our turn. Today would be no different...**

**"Hey Kaylia. I haven't seen you all morning." Damian smiled as he slid into the seat beside mine. His best friend Josh, slid in between Adalyn and Avalyn. "Hello, ladies."**

**I forced a smile. "I know! Isn't that just weird?" Actually, it was on purpose. I had hid behind people, stopped to talk to others, ran down some halls and avoided others just because of him. I was somewhat glad that our school was so big.**

**"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. "Nothing happened last night." He stood up, with Josh too, who had gotten two slaps in the face from being perverted. Damian grinned, "Well, our lunch is over and we have class now. See you girls later." With that, he left.**

**I stared after him, feeling sorrow. But how come? Wasn't this what I had wanted? But to say nothing happened last night, when so many things did. Another feeling seeped into my body, deep into my soul. When people meant that your heart breaks, it wasn't a lie. I thought I heard a crack near my left chest, and I felt like crying. So...this was what it was like. For him. Everyday, seeing me and knowing that he couldn't have me. And now, it was all on me. Because he didn't think of what happened last night as important...and that we were just friends...**

**"Kaylia? Are you alright? You look pale." Adalyn remarked. "Mhm. You should go see the nurse..." Avalyn insisted. **

**"Do you...do you think...that she has medicine or a cure, for a broken soul and heart?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself. "Guys...I do like him...but he doesn't like me back..." Just then, my cell rang. "Hello?"**

**"Hey, Honey!" My mother. But why was she calling. "Listen, say goodbye to your friends today ok? You've gotten your report cards and whatnot, so we're taking our trip early! We'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. You have everything packed don't you? If not, I'll tel Lucie to pack it for you."**

**"We're leaving...tomorrow?" I asked again, for certain. That was good. I needed to be away from Damian...from that pain, and the memories of it. **

**"Yes, Honey. Ok, have a nice afternoon. See you at home. Love you." She hung up.**

**"Bye." I muttered. "Guys...I'm leaving tomorrow...."**

**"Kaylia! Seriously?" Adalyn shrieked.**

**"That's good...I think you need to be away from him." Avalyn smiled. "Hope you have fun."**

**I packed up my lunch, not in the mood to eat anymore. "Excuse me. I gotta hit the bathroom." **

**I walked towards the cafeteria bathrooms, throwing out my lunch on the way. I washed my face, redid my makeup and then hurried to my locker, and got my next books. From then on, I had to avoid him full out. I didn't need to see him just yet. He probably didn't want to see me anyways.**

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day | Damian's P.O.V**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I shouted. Josh and I were standing outside under the huge apple tree in our school. "HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**Josh bent his head, fidgeting with his t-shirt. "Well, Adalyn and Avalyn told me this morning. They sent me a text. Apparently, they found out yesterday at lunch but didn't want to say anything."**

**It was lunch and we had just finished our lunch. It was a bit early, so we were outside for some fresh air, but I never knew I'd get this. "Why didn't Kaylia tell me?" So. She was leaving today, in the afternoon, and she didn't even tell?**

**"Damian...she thinks....she thinks you don't like her." He finally said. "Avalyn said that she finally found out just how much she liked you, except she needed time to adjust and wanted to get her trip over with first...but then you said something to her...and she got really upset. She didn't want to tell you because...she thought you wouldn't care."**

**"Wait, what did I- oh. Oh no. Oh no, no no." I shook my head. "I never meant it like that..."**

**"What did you say?" Josh asked, taking a sip of his can of Coke.**

**"I told her not to worry because nothing happened last night...but I guess she thought that I thought that nothing happened..." I sighed. "I gotta go fix my mistake!" I took my car keys out of my jeans pocket, heading towards the parking lot.**

**"Wait, Damian. Are you kidding me? You're just going to skip classes and drive to the airport? What if you're too late? Then what? You can't!" Josh shouted, holding me back with an arm. Josh was a big, muscular guy and no one would mess with him...except a guy who loves a girl who thinks he doesn't love her and has to go fix his mistake...which is me.**

**"YOU DON'T GET IT JOSHUA! I CAN'T LET HER LEAVE THINKING THAT I DON'T LOVE HER!" I shouted, frustratingly.**

**Josh looked hurt. "You don't think I've never loved a girl as much as you?"**

**I looked taken back. "Well...yeah."**

**Josh sat down on a nearby bench. "We were young. Eighth graders don't have love, or at least, so I thought. Then...then, we moved. But even if we did love each other, we would never be allowed together. She...she was the third daughter of our very strict governor. We had to meet secretly, in dark alleys or forbidden places...even though we were only thirteen. I still...I still think of her...I still miss her..."**

**"Wow." I murmured, feeling sorry. I was a bad best friend. I never knew what Josh ahd to go through. Never would I have thought that he could've had someone as special as Kaylia was to me. "Look, Joshie, I gotta go. You know how it feels. This girl, what's her name by the way, was very important, and you had to leave her. Well, this is kinda almost the same situation. Please, ok?"**

**"Yeah. And she...her name was Ariella." he sighed. "I'll see you later. Good luck."**

**We turned at the same time and I headed towards my car, while he went for our school. I began to jog, then run. I couldn't possible be late! I just couldn't!**

**It took me nearly an hour, but at last I got there. I ran through the busy building, looking this way, and then the other way. I simply had to find her! She couldn't leave without knowing that I loved her! I ran towards the International Flights board and found the one that was heading to Italy...**

**My heart crashed. Her plane was leaving at 1:30, and now, it was exactly 1:30. Still, I ran towards the gate looking over people's heads to find her. She was beautiful and had her own radiance, of course I'd be able to see her.**

**"Kaylia...Kaylia." I called, but it was barely audible over the noise of the surrounding strangers. "KAYLIA!"**

**"Damian?" a soft, sweet voice came from behind me. "What are you doing here?"**

**I whirled around, and a smile came instantly to my face. She stood there, in all her beauty and even through her confusion she was still the most drop-dead gorgeous girl of my life. I pulled her into a tight hug, her black hair (that was in two cute ponytails) swinging gracefully through the air.**

**"Oh!" She cried surprised but hugged me back.**

**A warm feeling flooded through my veins as I stared down into her big blue eyes. "Kaylia, don't you _ever_ leave me without saying goodbye."**

**"Is that why you're here? For me?" she asked, her eyes growing wide. "Seriously?"**

**"Yeah. And to tell you something..." I began to stammer. "I, uh....umm...well, it's just...I..."**

**"Spit it out already." she murmured, laying her head delicately onto my chest. Kaylia was pretty small next to me, only reaching my neck but it was a perfect fit. The gesture made me happy and gave me confidence.**

**"I love you." I whispered. "Don't you dare think that I don't care....when I said nothing happened, I didn't mean it that way. I thought you wanted nothing to have happened, to pretend it didn't...so I played along...I'm sorry. I really am."**

**She looked up at me and shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Oh man. Crying. I hate crying. "Damian, don't be sorry. I should be the one sorry. I just...I just needed time you know? And this trip is so important..."**

**"Shh, don't cry. Kaylia, it's ok..." I smiled. "I could wait forever for you. I promise you that. I'll wait forever if I have to."**

**She nodded. "Well...I guess I have to go now..." Then she began to blush. "What is it?" I asked, confusion going through my face. Oh, what if she wants to kiss me? Oh, oh oh, pucker up Damian!**

**"My parents are watching." she muttered.**

**I immediately let her go, and placed my arms at my side. My cheeks burned hot red as they slowly approached us. Gulp. Uh oh. "Hello, Mr and Mrs. Whitlock...."**

**They smiled at us. "Our plane is about to leave, Honey. Say goodbye to your boyfriend now. Thanks Damian, for driving all the way here...but you should really stay in school...." her mother giggled. "My baby's growing up..."**

**This time, it was Kaylia's turn to blush. "Umm...bye, Damian." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, but that was enough for me. "Bye, Kaylia. Remember, I'll be waiting. Forever, if I have to. But I'm hoping I won't have to." **

**She laughed. "Don't worry. If I'm not back by then, you can always come find me." She joked.**

**Little did we know, it just might come true. **

**

* * *

**

srry for the HUGE delay. I have such a big's writer's block. And I have FOUR stories to update on. This one, Twilight, Apple Bottom (my own made up one) and another made up one called Mirrorland....but this last one isn't on Fanfic yet. Please tell me, should it go up on Fanfic????

Its really awesome, if you want to know. XD in the next chapter, ill put a little prologue, just to see if you like it.

Thanks and please Review!


End file.
